


Summerstorm

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Best Friends, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bromance, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Angst, Poetry, Ratings: G, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tries to take away Harry's sorrow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summerstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the brilliant song "Flames" by Vast. Probably known from the german movie "Sommersturm".

A blanket of exhaustion.

Covers your trembling body.

Rest.

Close your eyes.

Let sleep wash away.

The stains on your heart.

Breathe slow.

Inhale the purified air.

Leave behind the cloak of what has been.

Ease the burden on your shoulders.

Rest.

Dream a dreamless dream.

Where reality and imagination collide.

Where fantasy and reality intwine.

Where a war-hero changes sides.

And removes his true mask.

And reveals his true loyalties.

Just put him inside of you.

He would never ever leave.


End file.
